a. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to the field of golf club holders, devices developed to support a golf club which has been removed from a golf bag in an upright position on the turf of the fairway and/or putting green.
Recreational golfers typically use more than one golf club to take the necessary swings, striking the golf ball as it lies on the fairway and/or green approaching a hole. Typically, the recreational golfer uses a golf cart which cannot be driven upon the green, and typically the recreational golfer does not have the assistance of a caddie. Accordingly, the usual situation confronted by the recreational golfer is that he needs the use of more than one golf club and he must carry all of the clubs himself. This situation results in the golfer extracting his desired drivers, wedges, and putter from the golf bag, and carrying the individual clubs with him for use in taking the necessary swings, striking the golf ball and approaching the hole. The golfer, carrying clubs outside the golf bag, then places unneeded golf clubs on the ground or propped up against a tree or other natural structure while he takes each swing in his approach to the hole.
Accordingly, a substantial problem confronted by the recreational golfer is that the golf clubs not needed for the particular swing being taken are placed on the ground in a prone position, or leaned up against a tree, by the golfer and then often lost and/or forgotten in the heat of competition.
A further problem often encountered by the recreational golfer is that golf clubs placed on the ground in a prone position, or leaned up against a tree, are subject to damage from ground moisture or from an inadvertent step by the golfer or a guest which could crush or bend the shaft of the golf club.
A yet further problem encountered by the golfer is that any device utilized as a golf club holder should provide a handle so that such golf club holder can be easily and affirmatively be pushed into the ground of the green and easily be extracted from the ground of the fairway or green after use. Such golf club holder handle should relieve the necessity for grasping the shaft of the golf club holder in order to insert or remove the golf club holder from the ground.
A yet further problem routinely encountered by golfers is that many of them have the habit of smoking a cigar while taking a leisurely turn about the course, and such cigars have necessarily to be held while the golfer is taking his swing. Again, unless the golfer is accompanied by an accommodating caddie, the golfer is forced to place his cigar on the ground or other available natural support while driving or putting.
A yet further problem encountered by a golfer is that any device utilized as a golf club holder, itself, must be carried from hole to hole as the golfer proceeds over the course. It is desirable that the golf club holder be carried inside the golf bag and that it be constructed of soft material(s) as it might otherwise scratch or wrongfully interact with the heads of the golf clubs being carried in the golf bag.
A yet further and final problem encountered by the golfer is that any device utilized as a golf club holder must be easily locatable. Far too often the golfer, concentrating on the swing to be made, forgets precisely where the golf club holder and the clubs being supported thereby was left.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Golf club holders are well known in the prior art.
Descriptions of such devices can be found in the following described U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,597,363 and 5,820,479 teach golf club holders which are insertable into the ground and which have a plastic structure to support a golf club in an upright position on the turf of a putting green once the golf club has been taken outside of the golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. D-371,590 teaches a golf club holder which is insertable into the ground and which provides an off-center support hook to support golf clubs in an upright position on the turf of a putting green once the golf club has been taken outside of the golf bag. A feature of this golf club holder is the separate club head support which is inserted into the ground in proximity to the golf club holder to provide additional support to the golf club being supported.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,980 teaches a golf club support device which provides a ground engaging assembly and is thus insertable into the ground, and which provides a handle engaging assembly for the golf club handle(s) whereby golf clubs may be supported at a distance above the ground.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,636,754, D-418,186 and D-318,090, additionally, teach golf club support devices which may be inserted into the ground and which may serve as golf club support devices to hold the golf club handle(s) above the ground.
However, the cited prior art golf club holders do not provide in combination a handle for insertion and removal of the golf club holder from the ground; a cigar holder; a means for connecting the golf club holder to the golf club bag; and a means for locating the golf club holder on the green. There is, thus, in the art a need for a golf club holder or support device which provides such combination of features.
The above-identified problems found in the prior art are addressed and overcome by the preferred embodiment of the instant invention. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
The instant invention is of a golf club holder or support device which provides a shaft with a pointed end insertable into the ground of a green, a handle for insertion and removal of the golf club holder from the ground; a cigar holder; a means for carrying the golf club holder outside the golf club bag; and a means for locating the golf club holder on the green.
The instant invention was created to fill the void left in the prior art of golf club holders by providing in combination of features and solutions for the numerous problems noted in the prior art devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a device, a golf club holder or support device, which supports golf clubs which have been removed from the golf bag in an upright position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a golf club holder which has a pointed end on its shaft for easy insertion into the ground of a fairway or green.
It is a yet further object of the invention to provide a golf club holder which has a handle for ease in insertion and retraction of the golf club holder""s shaft from the ground of a fairway or green.
It is a yet further object of the invention to provide a golf club holder which provides a cigar holder.
It is a yet further object of the invention to provide a golf club holder which provides a bag hanger for connection of the golf club holder to the opening or mouth of the golf club bag.
It is a yet further object of the invention to provide a golf club holder which provides a means for locating the golf club holder on the green.
It is yet a further and final object of the invention to provide a golf club holder which satisfies the foregoing objects and provides the indicated features in various useful combinations.
1. the instant invention, a golf club holder
3. head assembly
5. handle
7. cigar holder
9. bag hanger
11. shaft
13. pointed end of shaft
15. ground
18. golf club
21. connecting member
25. perpendicular member